


✂️A Dirk Gently’s Fanfiction: Pantlas✂️

by siriawho



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriawho/pseuds/siriawho
Summary: In the onor of the second season of DGHDA, I’ve written a fanfic about my favorite characters (at the moment) of season two: Panto Trost and Silas Dengdamor.Enjoy!P.S. English is not my native language so please forgive me for any mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1

So long ago, in the land of Wendimoor, more specifically in the Valley of Inglenook, the future prince of the latter kingdom was born: Prince Panto Trost. As a child, he had been told of the historical feud between the two royal families, the Trosts and the Dengdamors.   
Because he was a very young and curious boy, one day he escaped from the royal castle to penetrate the most hated residence of his family; it was the aristocratic residence of the Dengdamors. He managed not to be seen since he was trained since his youth to his personal defense and, consequently, not to be found by the enemy. Going on his way he saw so many empty rooms followed by a single closed door with overwritten "Baby's Room."   
He had no idea that there was a new member in the royal family, so he decided to open the door to further explore. The first thing he saw was a little boy, probably of his own height, swinging from behind to do something. 

"What do I do now? Do I go before he sees me or I can try to talk to him?" Panto asked himself.

After a minute of indecision he could no longer bear the stress that the situation caused him and went on with heavy footsteps so that the young boy could hear him. As expected, the little boy had his eyes popped out of his head.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" The boy asked alarmed.

"I'm Prince Panto Trost, I'm sure you've heard of me. I was bored and so I decided to make a quick visit to the palace." He answered with confidence.

"Trost? Do you mean the royal family Trost? My parents told me to stay away from you, you are dangerous people.” 

"That's funny, my parents have said the same thing about you. I don't think you're dangerous, do you think I am?"

In that moment, the boy's indecision look was more than familiar to Panto. 

"Well, considering that you have entered my home without permission I do think that a bit." 

"I understand your fear, however, I can assure you is unfounded, I came here just to greet you." 

When he finished the sentence, he displayed a radiant smile that simply wanted to transmit safety to the boy's eyes. He noticed with pleasure that the confused look of the little boy turned into a more relaxed look. 

"Okay, I believe you, but if you're going to hurt me or my family, I'll call someone to destroy you!" 

Panto, giggling slightly said:   
"All right! Oh, but I haven't asked for your name, excuse my rudeness, what's your name?" He reached out a hand for a response from the boy. 

"Pleasure, my name's Silas Dengdamor." He accepted the greeting, shaking his hand. 

"Why there is written Baby's Room in the door? You're not a child." Panto asked curiously.

"My parents for security reasons didn't want to remove that written, yet someone came in here without notice." Silas smirked.

"Again with this story? I just wanted to say hello!" 

This made him laugh even more.

"Quiet, I understand! It was a great pleasure to meet you, I rarely meet my peers since I cannot leave the palace. It was nice."

Panto remained shocked by the boy's words; after a few seconds he cleared his voice and replied:  
"It was a pleasure also for me, I hope I can see you in the future, Silas."

His words were full of gratitude and joy. 

"See you soon, Panto Trost."


	2. A Cold Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back again with this story! It’s a sort of “meet you again after a long period of time” thing that I was thinking of for a long time and here I am, enjoy!

11 P.M.  
Silas Dengdamor cannot bring himself to sleep. He was too distracted by his mother’s words that echoed in his mind: 

“You are never going to be a good swordsman, let alone a decent king for Wendimoor” 

He knew that, and he was so angry about that. He was angry because, as much effort he put to be a good swordsman, he couldn’t succeed no matter what. The fact that he was going to be the next king of the Dengdamors scared him to death. So he couldn’t be blamed if he couldn’t sleep that night. At one point he decided that he needed to get out of the residence, the walls and the atmosphere were suffocating him. It was a cold night and he repented for not taking a coat before leaving the castle. He walked for kilometers aimlessly, hoping that at least he would feel better with himself, that he wouldn’t feel like a loser. Suddenly, he heard someone else near him walking. In that instant he realized where he was, he was in front of the Trosts residence.

“I can’t believe it, how is it possible that I’m such an idiot? Not only a disappointment to my mother, now I’m even going to be embarrassed by the enemy or, worse, get killed”

Silas was babbling to himself without a plan to escape freely. There was a figure standing in front of him outside the castle, witch was looking at him intensely. There wasn’t any light so it was hard to tell who that person was so, for once in his life, he tried to be brave and spoke to him:

“Who are you, mystery man?”

The man giggled at that without responding. Silas was regretting every choice that led him at this moment. After a minute the man gave him an answer, which left him shock.

“Is that you Silas Dengdamor? Or am I dreaming?”

“Y-yes, that’s me. Are you Prince Panto Trost?”

The man nodded, a little smirk was forming in his features.

On the other hand, Silas was shaking internally. They haven’t seen each other for years, and now the situation was making him insecure with himself. Again.  
Fortunately, Panto knew how to break the ice.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again. Last time I broke into your house, now you were about to do the same to reciprocate, weren’t you?”  
The tone that he used wanted to tell that he was messing with him, like would do a couple of old friend sharing an happy moment.  
Yet he didn’t take the joke and panicked.

“What? Oh no, absolutely no. I was just—“

“Chill man, I was messing with you” he reassured him with a flirty wink.  
Silas blushed at that, and Panto almost laughed out loud for how cute he was in that instant.

“Anyway, I hope that we can organize to meet again in an safer place as soon as possible, if you agree of course.”

Silas nodded eagerly and said:

“I would love to.”

“Well then, have a good night and meet me at the hut tomorrow night.”

“I wish you a good night as well. Can’t wait to see you again.”

Once he got back home, he slept wonderfully without any stress coming from his own mind. He felt genuinely happy after a very long time thanks to the charming prince that invited him to spend time with him, free from any form of sadness.

Same thing goes for Panto. He was extremely glad that Silas accepted to go out with him since he couldn’t forget about him since that time he met him in the Dengdamor residence. There was something special about him and he cannot wait to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again✨  
> If you’d like me to continue this story, send me any kind of prompt (I’m @arimoonpie on Twitter) and I will do it.  
> Have a good day!


	4. Thank you, dear sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panto is insecure about his date with Silas. Fortunately, Litzibitz saves the day.

Seems like it’s been months ago from the night when the two princes met again, but yet the next day has finally come: today will be the first time they officially met as adults. To say that Silas was highly worried to ruin everything with his insecurities was an euphemism. Same thing goes for Panto; he may look like a strong man and confident at first, still he wasn’t perfect. In a certain moment, latter though even of not showing on their encounter for the fear of not being good enough for a man like Silas Dengdamor. 

“What if we don’t get along? What if he thinks I‘m overconfident?” Panto stormed himself with questions all afternoon long, gaining interesting looks from his sister.   
Suddenly, Litzibitz couldn’t control herself, the curiosity got the best on her, and asked:  
“Dear brother, could I know what is tormenting you since the beginning of this afternoon?”

Panto took a step back when he heard the question and he started to stutter some excuses like “I just care about my reputation of swordsmen, nothing new”   
Being quite a smart girl, Litzibitz immediately understood that her brother was lying and ordered him to spit it out once and for all. 

“It’s impossible to keep a secret from you, isn’t it? Well, what I’m about to say may shock you so I suggest you to sit down”

She did what her brother told her.

“Everything started many years ago, when I entered without being caught in the Dengdamor’s residence, in particular in the room of the young prince Silas. We talked pacifically without any intention of injuring one another—“

“Holy Maker, how did you get in there without being caught? And you never told me about this until now?”

“Dear sister, you always knew that I’m a great warrior with incredible abilities, you don’t need to be shocked. On the other hand, I’m sorry for not telling you this before” 

“Oh, who cares right now, I need to know why you are always complaining today! Wait, are you going to met again Silas Dengdamor?”

“I was going to do it, albeit now I’m not that sure. Ours families would kill us both if they only knew—“

“Panto, listen to me and don’t say anything else, okay? I had the pleasure to talk with prince Silas many times when the feud was temporarily down and I found out that you and him are pretty similar. He might not be the greatest swordsman in all of Wendimoor, but honestly is that important to you? I have never met a person such kind and good hearted as him. I’m not telling you what to do with him, you make the final decision, I’m going to support you no matter what your choice is.”

When she ended the dialogue, Panto threw himself into his sister's arms, his tears were on the edge of falling onto latter’s shoulders. The hug caused a sense of peace and tranquility to Panto’s mind, two characteristics that until five minutes ago were unobtainable.

“I really don’t know how to thank you, I love you to the Moon and back”

“Me too, little brother. Now pull the tears away and get ready for your date. Good luck!”  
Once the words were out of her mouth, Litzibitz got out of his room to let Panto finish getting ready for his magical date that was gonna change his life forever.


End file.
